


Just a Little Crush Pt. 2

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Language, Vaginal Sex, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Gadreel gets word that a bounty has been placed on the reader’s head.





	Just a Little Crush Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: sequel to Just a Little Crush

You were in the middle of a rather fantastic binge of sinning in Rio when you felt yourself being whisked away rather unexpectedly. When the world orientated itself once more, you were in some nondescript motel room, your angel blade gripped firmly in hand as you stood ready to skewer whatever moron thought it was a good idea to summon you. A low, melodic voice behind you said, “There’ll be no need for that, I assure you.” **  
**

You lowered your weapon as you turned toward him, recognizing that voice instantly. “Really? A summoning Gadreel? How old fashioned- couldn’t you have just sent me a text?”

“This seemed more expedient- you rarely answer your phone,” he replied dryly, setting aside the ingredients used for the summoning.

“Can you blame a girl for keeping busy,” you purred, sheathing your blade and waltzing up to him, invading his personal space. The two of you had an unusual relationship; ever since that first night (and following day) several months before, you would meet up whenever possible to fuck each other’s brains out. It wasn’t always easy to arrange a ‘date’- he was often busy helping Castiel with the rebuilding of Heaven, and you were busy trying not to get taken out by hunters. You helped the angel a few times, providing valuable intelligence on demonic activity. But without fail, whenever you did manage to find a spare moment, the result was always the same.

Draping your arms around his neck, you plastered your front to his, pressing your breasts hard against his chest. He inhaled sharply, his hands coming to rest on your hips, tugging you closer still. A lazy smile graced your face as you gazed into his eyes, the brilliant green blazing out at you. It was easy to detect the hunger in those eyes, and you were more than ready to feed it. You leaned forward, brushing your lips against his in a feather soft kiss.

Apparently unsatisfied with the light touch, Gadreel took control, bringing a hand up to cup the back of your head and deepening the kiss. Taking his bottom lip between your teeth and tugging, you smirked when he grunted. You welcomed the wet heat of his tongue gladly, grinning against his lips as he let out a groan. He was always so responsive with you; even with so little stimulation, you could already feel him start to harden in his jeans.

You sucked on his tongue, the unique flavor of him flooding your mouth like a delicious candy. There was just something about the angel that always left you craving more. Trailing one hand down his front, you cupped his growing erection, earning a hiss when you began to rub him through the denim. Before you could snake your hand inside his jeans, Gadreel clamped down on your wrist, halting your movements as he tore his mouth from yours, panting out, “Wait.”

You halted immediately, pulling away slightly. This was the first time he’d ever put a stop to things; once the two of you got going, you usually didn’t stop until the bed (or table, or chair, or wall) was broken. It didn’t seem likely that he was reconsidering your arrangement, given how enthusiastically he’d just been kissing you. You remained silent, merely raising a questioning eyebrow.

“The reason I called you here,” he began, “is that I have gotten word of troubling news; it seems a price has been placed on your head.”

Your eyes went wide- that certainly wasn’t what you expected to hear. However, given your tendency to betray your fellow demons by aiding angels, it really wasn’t that surprising. What did surprise you was that someone had managed to work out that you were responsible for so many demon deaths, whether it was by your own hand or someone else using your intelligence. You tried to avoid leaving survivors for this very reason; you must have missed one.

Smothering the surprised look on your face, you responded with, “Looks like I’m getting sloppy. That’s a shame; I try to be efficient in my killing.”

“Did you not understand me?” Gadreel questioned, his voice incredulous, “Someone wants you dead. Not simply banished back to hell, but destroyed completely. Does this not trouble you?”

“A lot of people want me dead angel. You used to be one of them, remember? This doesn’t change much- it just means I have to be more careful, that’s all.”

“I never wished you dead,” he protested. You shot him a look of disbelief. “Truly,” he insisted. “I merely found you vexing in the extreme, and wished to find a way to silence your taunting. I didn’t understand why you affected me so, and that left me frustrated.”

Tossing your head back in laughter, you held onto him even tighter. “Well I guess you managed that, huh? Kinda hard to tease you if I’m screaming your name.”

“This is not a joking matter,” he said sternly.

“Aw, I had no idea you cared so much, Hot Wings.” You kept your tone light, hiding the fact that you were genuinely touched. Somewhere along the way, your crush on the angel had morphed into something more, something that left you uneasy and a little terrified. Demons didn’t feel, at least not anything positive.

“You are- I am-,” he struggled to find the right words.

You didn’t give him a chance to finish his thought, capturing his lips once more. Whatever he had to say, you weren’t entirely sure you were ready to hear. He didn’t fight you, returning your kiss without hesitation. In no time at all, the two of you were panting hard, pushing at each other’s clothes in a bid to get each other naked. Lust burned hot in your core, demanding to have the angel splayed out beneath you.

Tearing your mouth from his, you shoved him onto the bed, immediately crawling atop him. Plopping down on his hips, you wiggled your ass, delighting as his cock twitched against the confines of his jeans. Rolling your hips, you rubbed against him unashamedly, panties growing damp with your arousal. Fortunately, that wasn’t a problem for long, as Gadreel snapped his fingers impatiently and left both of you completely nude.

Not wasting a second, you dragged your nails down his chest, glad to feel his hot skin pressed against yours. You scratched a nail against one of his nipples, pulling a groan from the angel as his cock jerked against your back. Feeling the head of his cock brushing against your skin thrilled you, especially when you felt sticky precum smearing across the small of your back. He was so hard he was leaking, a thought that sent a pulse of lust through your center.

His big hands trailed up and down your sides sensuously, soon joined by his grace. You moaned loudly as it twined around you, seeking out all the places he knew brought you pleasure. Deciding that he wasn’t going to be the only one to have all the fun, you stroked your power along his broad body, touching him everywhere. You never got enough of feeling him this way; it was so much more visceral than just physical touch, almost like you could feel him down to your very bones.

Rocking against him as his grace explored you, you became aware of his hands tugging on your hips, guiding you up his body. Curious as to what he had in mind, you didn’t resist as he maneuvered your body the way he wanted. When you realized he was guiding you to hover over his mouth, you felt a thrill of shock and delight. Looking down at him, you had a split second of breathless anticipation before that angelic face was buried in your pussy.

Head falling back, you moaned out his name as he started fucking you with his tongue. His arms wrapped around your thighs, holding you spread open and still as he thrust his tongue into your cunt again and again. Gadreel licked you open, lapping and slurping up your slick. He groaned against you, the sound vibrating throughout your core. He pulled you down tight against his mouth, positively ravenous as he ate you out. Every stroke of his tongue had his nose bumping against your clit, adding to the delectable pleasure consuming you.

You rode his face hard, straining toward your release. He moaned and growled against you non-stop, tongue pushing as deep as he could get it with every lick. His grace was everywhere, pulling whines and sighs from you as you raced toward your orgasm. It tugged and twisted at your nipples, found your clit and suckled languidly in contrast to the frenzied movements of his tongue. You were so damn close you could almost taste it.

Which was, of course, when he decided to stop. He pulled away from you just as you were about to go over the edge, hoisting you off of his face and planting you on his stomach, his broad hands gripping tight to your hips. Abruptly cut off from your release, you glared at him, the lower half of his face shiny with your slick. Frustrated, you growled out, “Really?! You can be such a dick sometimes, you know that?”

He had the nerve to laugh at you, chuckling at the irritation in your voice. “Patience. You’ll come, but not yet. I want you mindless with pleasure before you reach your end.”

“Ass,” you shot back petulantly.

His eyes narrowed, and before you could say anything else, grace filled your soaked cunt, stretching you wide. You groaned out in relief, glad to finally have something inside you. Gadreel fucked you slowly with his grace, so different from the frantic way he’d eaten you out. It dragged against your inner walls, rubbing against your g-spot with every thrust. Gradually, you felt yourself approaching the edge of release once more, but Gadreel wasn’t done teasing you. He kept you teetering there, balanced on the knife’s edge of fulfillment, but not allowing you to fall over.

Reaching back blindly, you wrapped a hand around his cock. That got his attention. He moaned as you began stroking him, hips thrusting up into your fist. You pumped him at the same rate he fucked you, keeping him on the cusp of climax, but not quite satisfying enough. “Look at you angel, so pretty for me. Fucking my hand like it’s my cunt, so hard and thick. Can’t wait to have your cock in me, filling me up just right.” He whined at your words, the sound sending a fresh gush of slick through your center. “You like that don’t you angel? You like the idea of being buried inside me, so deep I feel you everywhere.”

“Yes,” he gritted out through clenched teeth.

His head was tossed back into the pillows, the long line of his throat on display. You couldn’t resist the urge to lean forward and run your tongue along his skin, licking a path up to his mouth and catching his lips in a possessive kiss. Gadreel returned it just as passionately, pouring the depth of his hunger into it. You broke it off after a few moments, whispering in his ear, “Then stop fucking teasing me and get to it.”

The tenuous hold on his control snapped and in a whirl of movement, he flipped you under him, pinning you down onto the mattress. The air whooshed out of your lungs as he slammed his mouth on top of yours. You moaned as his tongue swept through your mouth, searching out every nook and cranny. Your hands dove for his hair, tugging hard at the ends as you held him close. You wrapped your legs around his hips, rubbing your soaked center against his rigid cock, coating it in your arousal.

Gadreel reached a hand between your bodies, grabbing hold of himself and lining up with your entrance. You arched your hips in invitation, eager to finally have him inside. He couldn’t resist rubbing his tip against your slit, teasing you one last time before giving into the need to bury himself in your dripping cunt. He pulled his grace out of your sopping wet pussy, immediately thrusting inside in one swift push.

“Fuck!” you shouted, glad to have him buried deep in you.

“I intend to,” he growled out, pulling out until just the head of his cock remained, before thrusting back in hard.

He set a relentless pace, his hips slamming into yours, balls slapping against the skin of your ass harshly. The room filled with the sounds of your heated fucking, the walls echoing back every whine and groan, every growl and grunt. You clawed at his back, nails raking against his skin to leave angry red trails. Your power wound around him, twining around his limbs to stroke his body. His grace held you just as close, working you ever higher.

He trailed kisses across your chest and collarbone, stopping every now and then to suck a bruise into your skin. You relished the sting of it, exhilarated in the knowledge that he was marking you so thoroughly. When he reached the crook of your neck, he bit down hard, drawing a long, breathy moan from you. You grabbed a handful of his ass, using the grip to urge him faster and harder. Gadreel gladly complied, pistoning into you so harshly you knew you’d be feeling it the next day, quick healing or not. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

He gave a particularly hard thrust, chuckling darkly when you screamed out his name. “Is this what you wanted?” he rasped out, “to be fucked and filled until your voice was hoarse? You sound so beautiful when you shout my name, so wanton and shameless.”

“You think so angel?” you gasped, both loathing and loving the smug note in his voice.

You were so close to completion you were damn near sobbing. Between his cock, grace, and positively filthy words, you teetered on the edge. But damned if you were going to let him think he could mock you. Clenching down your inner walls around his cock, you heard Gadreel groan at the sudden increase in pressure. Using the distraction, you bucked up your hips, using your powers to help flip him back under you.

Without breaking the frantic rhythm, you began bouncing up and down his cock, leaning back to brace your hands on his thighs. Gadreel moaned out your name, moving his hands to your waist and grabbing on tight. At this angle, his cock hit your g-spot with every thrust, sending jolts of pleasure through your body. The sensation only intensified when grace found your clit, suckling frantically at it. One big palm came up to grab at one of your breasts, squeezing it firmly as he pinched and rolled the nipple. Grace fastened onto the other, curling around it like a tongue.

He called out for you again when you began massaging his balls with your power, his cock swelling as you fondled him mercilessly.

“Sounds like you’ve got quite a singing voice yourself angel,” you panted out.  “Listen to you crying out my name. You gonna shout it for me when you come? Let me hear you come for me angel.”

You looked down at him just in time to see the moment he lost control. He roared out your name as he came hard, jets of hot come filling you up as he emptied himself inside you. The twitching of his cock was enough to send you over the edge, ecstasy filling up every part of you. Your pussy clamped down tight around him, milking every last drop of come that he had to give. Waves of bliss, of pleasure so intense it was almost painful, washed over you, drowning you in euphoria. It seemed to drag on for ages, and you were vaguely aware of a voice whimpering out Gadreel’s name. It took you longer than you’d ever admit to realize it was you.

When you finally came down from your high, all you could do was let out a breathy laugh, chest heaving and thighs burning from exertion. Gadreel was in no better shape; your angel looked positively wrecked, his eyes squeezed shut and his hold on your body not loosening. You withdrew your power from his body and moaned when he did the same with his grace. His eyes cracked open at the sound, his hooded gaze full of some unknown emotion.

You didn’t fight it when he brought his hands around your back, pulling you down to lay flat against his torso. Sweat coated your bodies, but that didn’t deter him from holding you tight, one big hand drawing circles on your back while the other drew your face closer to his. This kiss wasn’t like any other you’d ever shared before. Ordinarily, your kisses were fueled by fire and passion and impatience. And while passionate to be sure, there was something else to this kiss, an intensity that was more…profound in a way.

You were breathless when he broke the kiss, which was really saying something considering you didn’t need to breathe. Gadreel pushed a damp strand of hair out of your face, cupping your jaw and rubbing his thumb along your cheek. The tenderness of the action, and the way he looked at you, left you at a loss for words. This was new territory for you, and you felt a sudden trepidation for what he might be thinking.

You weren’t expecting it when he suddenly rolled to his side, taking you with him. The abrupt movement caused his cock to slip out of you, drawing a hiss from both of you. A gush of your combined release dripped from your pussy, and Gadreel whisked it away with his grace, leaving you both clean. You resisted the urge to make some snide quip, feeling a little on edge from his hold on you. Cuddling wasn’t something you did; normally, you were out the door as soon as you’d both gotten off. But his arms locked around you like a cage and you found that you weren’t all that eager to try to escape. Deciding to just go with it, you allowed yourself to get comfortable in his embrace. Of course, that’s when he decided to speak up.

“Come away with me.”

Your head shot up, locking eyes with him, certain that you didn’t actually hear him correctly. “What did you just say?”

“Come away with me,” he repeated, voice steady and sure. “Those hunting you will not stop until you are dead; this is unacceptable to me. You aggravate me more than any other being I have ever known. You challenge and confuse me, and I- I cannot bear the thought of a world without you in it. I have lost much in my life…I do not wish to lose you as well.”

“You want me to ride off into the sunset with you?” you chuckled weakly, grappling with emotions you hadn’t felt in…well, ever.

“Yes.”

“That’ll just put a target on your back too angel. The ones after me will come after you too.” Part of you resisted the idea that he could want you to stay by his side, that he wanted to stay by yours. Another part of you felt something else, a strange stirring in your meatsuit that felt a lot like hope.

“Let them,” he replied solemnly, his arms tightening around you, as if he were afraid you’d run off.

A voice in the back of your head, probably the voice of reason, shouted at you to do just that, to run as fast and as far as you could. But looking into his eyes, feeling him pressed against your body- the hedonist in you couldn’t resist the possibility of having this every day. The idea of having him in your arms and in your bed, teasing and fucking him whenever you wanted: your choice was obvious. Stretching sore and aching muscles, you hooked your leg over his, rolling your hips sinuously. You pushed him onto his back, draping yourself across his chest, chin resting between his pecs. Smiling up at him, you said, “What the hell- let’s do it. You’ll be my own slice of Heaven.”

The smile he gave you should have been illegal. As he rolled you under him, half erect cock getting harder by the second, you couldn’t help laughing. Life was about to get a lot more interesting and you couldn’t wait.


End file.
